


3. Derek Hale.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Mini pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Baby Derek Hale, Beta Derek Hale, De-Aged Derek Hale, Fae Magic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	3. Derek Hale.

El bosque oscuro y tenebroso dejó de asustar a la manada McCall desde hace años, justo desde que su alpha fue mordido por un loco Peter Hale. Ahora caminan con seguridad para luchar contra un pequeño grupo de fae que quieren quedarse con el territorio de Scott. 

La manada se ha dividido en parejas para poder encontrar a las hadas vengativas. Scott y Derek van por el sur, usando todos sus sentidos para escuchar u oler el mínimo ruido o esencia.

—Creo que por aquí no están. —Dice Derek. —Deberíamos separarnos para abarcar más territorio. 

Scott está de acuerdo y Scott se gira hacia la izquierda, dejando que Derek cubra la derecha. El alpha verdadero camina lentamente hasta que un grito resuena en medio de todo ese silencio. Scott corre hacia el ruido y ve a tres fae muertas y una totalmente cabreada apuntando un montón de ropa en el suelo.

—¡Tú estúpido beta ha matado a mi familia! Le he enseñado una lección. Que vuelva atrás y vea que no todo se resuelve con muerte. —Dice la fae con la voz chillona antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Scott se apresura hacia el origen del olor de Derek, y se encuentra un pequeño bebé que no debe tener más de diez meses, tiene un adorable puchero y sus ojos verdes brillan por las lágrimas que derrama. 

—Hey, pequeño, no llores Derek. —Dice Scott levantando con cuidado al bebé solamente cubierto por la chaqueta de cuero. El alpha y el cachorro se apresuran hacia el punto de encuentro, y todos miran a Derek llorando a pleno pulmón, sin que nada lo consuele. —No sé que hacer. Hay que llevarlo a Deaton, pero claramente ha sido hechizado por la fae.

Scott camina hacia su manada, y en cuanto pasa por Stiles, el bebé Derek olfatea el aire y levanta los brazos hacia el humano, y Stiles rápidamente sale corriendo lejos del bebé, haciendo que este vuelva a llorar desconsolado. 

—No, no me gustan los bebés. —Dice Stiles con una mueca cuando agarra al bebé con los brazos extendidos, alejándolo de su cuerpo.

—¡Stiles agárralo bien! —Exclama Lydia, y Stiles pega al bebé contra su pecho, moviéndose torpemente. Derek se calla al instante y agarra con sus puñitos la camiseta de Stiles. —Se te dan genial los niños.

—No, se le da bien Derek. Siempre han tenido algo raro. Se odian pero se salvan. —Dice Scott con aire de entendido, y su mejor amigo rueda los ojos. 

—No sé que hacer con un bebé. —Murmura Stiles acariciando el suave cabello oscuro de Derek, enamorándose poco a poco del lindo bebé que lo mira fijamente. —Es como si aún fuese Derek, quiero decir, nuestro Derek. 

—Puede ser, pero tenemos que sacarlo de aquí. —Dice Malia antes de caminar hacia los coches. La manada se apresura, y Stiles deja que Scott conduzca el Jeep mientras él sigue teniendo al bebé en brazos, mirándolo con un mini ceño fruncido en el rostro.

—Baby Sourwolf. —Canturrea Stiles sonriendo como un tonto, haciendo que el bebé sonría adorablemente. 

—Sabes que en cuanto vuelva a su cuerpo, nos va a matar a todos, ¿no? —Pregunta Liam desde detrás. —Sobre todo a ti.

—Pues hay que aprovechar y hacer todas las fotos vergonzosas del mundo. —Dice Stiles con voz de estúpido mientras mira al pequeño bebé fruncir el ceño de nuevo y hacer brillar sus ojitos en dorado. —¡Adorable!

—Decidido. Stiles está muerto.


End file.
